


Share

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Save it, pitch it, share it.





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Originally, the room was used for storage. It’s full of boxes that Charlie hasn’t opened since he moved to Romania. They’re covered in dust, and he sneezes when he moves one down. It’s full of old Quidditch equipment, things he’s not used in years.

He looks up when Hermione joins him and smiles as he shows her part of his past. She doesn’t like Quidditch, but she loves him so she listens. He’s planning to throw the box away, but his gaze lingers on the growing swell of her belly. He decides to keep it to share with their child.


End file.
